


Three Cheers for the FrostIron Fans

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [48]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has been looking things up on the internet and decides to share his discovers with Loki.





	Three Cheers for the FrostIron Fans

**Author's Note:**

> So there is one reason and one reason only for this fic. This was written to mark me offically posting over 1 million words to AO3!! That's right, I have written over a million words worth of Frostiron fanfiction (1,000,315 to be exact). It's freakin' ridiculous, but there you go and I'm not complaining since these boys are addictive and everyone in the fandom are so lovely with their comments, kudos and support!
> 
> So thanks so much guys! I hope you like this random little ficlet dedicated to everyone in the FrostIron fandom! :D ♥

Tony dropped down on the couch beside the tower’s resident mage and announced without ceremony, “Did you know there’s a whole corner of the internet dedicated to us falling in love and fucking like rabbits?”

Loki jerked his head up from where he’d been reading his book to stare at Tony with confusion. “Pardon?”

“Yup,” Tony confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “Apparently I have a villain reforming ass or, you know, cock, depending on who the writer or artist thinks would top.”

Loki was still looking bewildered even as he pointed out, “I am no longer a villain.”

“Yup,” Tony agreed, “which is what has made the fans go even crazier. Less fear you’ll kill them for slander probably.” He smirked. “We’re one of the most popular pairings, you know.”

Loki blinked slowly. “Why?”

“Well, a playboy and a demi-god, one with magic, one with science, both with sarcasm and total geniuses; how could you go wrong?”

“I... see...” Loki murmured, still looking like he didn’t understand in the slightest.

“Yeah, they’ve got some pretty interesting ideas about what we get up to in the bedroom as well.”

Loki’s eyebrow rose and puzzlement made way for curiosity. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, your ‘silvertongue’ gets some rave reviews. Also, people love the idea of me being fucked by you and your clones. And tied down by you. And kneeling for you.” Tony eyed him with a smirk. “They like the idea I’d do anything for,” he lowered his voice and leant forward slightly, “ _my prince_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki breathed, heat darkening the green of his eyes.

Tony’s lips twitched towards a wider smirk. “I thought, you know, so many fans out there with millions of stories; who are we to disappoint them?”

Loki’s book disappeared in a flash; his voice also became a purr as he began moving down the couch towards Tony. “Oh, _indeed_.”

When Loki’s hands found his thighs and the mage’s mouth caught his own. Tony could only sigh happily as he tilted his head to encourage his lover’s kiss. 

When he felt a familiar spark of magic tingle his skin it was a split-second before something silky smooth was wrapping around his wrists. Tony had to bite down on a laugh over the predictably of his lover. 

He’d have to make sure to thank their little ‘ _frostiron_ ’ fandom later for their unending enthusiasm and ideas.


End file.
